mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Kart
Super Mario Kart was the first video game in the ''Mario Kart'' series, released on August 27, 1992 for the Super Nintendo Entertaiment System. Players race go-karts as one of eight characters from the Super Mario series. Gameplay Super Mario Kart can be played by one or two players. All gameplay uses a forced split screen view. In single player mode, the top displays the course, while the bottom screen can either display a rear-view mirror perspective, or an overhead view of the whole track, displaying where all the racers are currently. In multiplayer, the bottom screen is assigned to the second player's view. The first single player mode is Grand Prix, in which one player races seven computer-controlled drivers. Engine classes of 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc are available (150cc is available upon acquiring gold in all the cups in 100cc). Larger engines result in faster vehicles and a greater level of difficulty. There are four cups to select: the Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special Cups (100cc and 150cc only). Each cup consists of five tracks and the player must receive fourth place or better to advance to the next track. Places five through eight are given the "RANKED OUT" title. If you rank out too many times, you will receive a Game Over. The second mode is Time Trial, in which the player races through one track in an attempt to set a record for best lap time or course time. The first multiplayer mode is Grand Prix, which plays just like the single player version, but with one less computer-controlled driver. In order to proceed to the next track only one player is required to rank in the top four. You will receive a Game Over if you rank out too many times, and the other player continues alone. The second mode is Match Race, which is a one-on-one race on any track. In Battle Mode, two players choose from four levels specially designed for battle mode and try to pop the three balloons surrounding the other player with items such as Koopa shells or banana peels. The last player with balloons wins. Racers The eight available drivers can be classified by four attributes: top speed, steering, strength and acceleration: Tracks Battle Stages *SNES Battle Course 1 *SNES Battle Course 2 *SNES Battle Course 3 *SNES Battle Course 4* *Reappears in Mario Kart Wii Items Trivia *This is the first Mario Kart ''game to be released in the series. *This is the first game where there are at least 8 players. *This game did not feature any unlockables other than the 150cc engine class and the Special Cup for the 100cc and 150cc classes. *In the Western manuals, the vehicle known as a kart was incorrectly spelled with a "C" when talking about the number of remaining karts which can decrease by one by restarting a race after giving up or placing 5th-8th. *In Mario Kart Super Circuit all the tracks from Super Mario Kart can be unlocked. However they are known as "Extra Tracks" and the gameplay is the exact same as it normally is in MKSC. (The charecters, items and graphics are still the same) *This is the only ''Mario Kart game where Donkey Kong and Wario do not appear as playable characters and this is also the only Mario Kart game in which that Donkey Kong Jr. is a playable character. *The Poison Mushroom that is used only by CPU-controlled Princess Toadstool and Toad is not a true Poison Mushroom in most cases. Unlike other games, it shrinks the driver who hits it while at normal size, but enlarges the driver back to his/her normal size when small. It takes on more of the appearance of a Golden Mushroom with red spots than an actual Poison Mushroom that is indigo with a skull. *It features advanced graphics for the time thanks to its use of Mode 7 texture mapping. Media Category:Games